The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A selectable one-way clutch (SOWC) is capable of producing a mechanical connection between a driving and a driven member in one or both rotational directions, i.e., forward and reverse. Also, depending on the design, an SOWC is capable of overrunning, i.e., freewheeling, in one or both directions of rotation. A SOWC includes an externally controllable selection mechanism that when moved to a second, and possibly even a third position, controls the operating modes of the device. An SOWC reduces the part complexity of the transmission, reduces weight and cost of the transmission, and reduces overall spin losses.
The ability of the driving member of a SOWC to transmit torque to a driven member depends on whether or not the engaging torque transmitting elements of the SOWC, typically rollers, sprags, rockers, or struts, etc., are able to freely engage one or more cams, notches, recesses, or similar features in the adjacent member. Similarly, the ability of the driving member to overrun in one or both directions with respect to the driven member also depends on whether or not the engaging elements are free to interact with the adjacent member. A rotatable retainer ring or selector plate can be used to accomplish this task by allowing or restricting engagement of the torque transmitting elements between the driving and the driven member. Other similar clutch designs are known in the art and capable of use as one-way clutching devices, including synchronizers and dog clutches.